


A Request.

by sgtcyanide221b



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bromance, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtcyanide221b/pseuds/sgtcyanide221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim needs more guests at his wedding.. But, has he left it too long to ask Tony?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Request.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble, to be inserted in an role-play that I'm working on. Exposition can be offered on request. <3

The pair were sat in the living room of the town-house: bookends, both staring at one another, Jim's question remained hanging in the air. Tony's jaw was slack, the billionaire staring Jim down, almost unable to believe what he had heard. Jim pushed himself up to his feet and chuckled. 

"Oh, don't act like you didn't know that this was coming, Tone." He laughed softly, his hands carding through his thick and huffing out a sigh. "I don't have all that many people that I consider friends, and you are certainly one of them. I want you at my wedding." Jim's voice lost the hard tone it usually possessed in favour of something altogether softer; his eyes seemed to burn with a desperate light. 

The few people that Jim knew, well, there weren't all that many in his life. Without his parents, Jim simply had his sister, and his kids. But, that was hardly a replacement for his mother and father. 

He was all to aware of the fact that he was staring across the room at Tony, whose own face was wearing an expression akin to shock. Jim resumed his seat, and, save having to show some form of concern, launched a pillow at Tony's head. "Say something?" Jim encouraged, laughing anxiously. 

Tony turned his eyes on Jim and, found himself smiling. "You're an idiot." He stated dismissively, waving his hand and returning the pillow to Jim. "I've been waiting for you to ask, otherwise I was going to show up, whether you asked me to or not." He shrugged. 

Jim continued to stare at Tony. "What?"

His friend gave a brief, bark-like chuckle. "I knew you were going to ask me to come, Jim. And, if you hadn't asked me, I would have asked Seb where you were having it, and shown up, regardless." 

The consulting criminal pushed himself up to his feet and strolled to Tony's side, staring down at him. "You -" He cut off the rest of his sentence and simply pulled on Tony's hand, pulling him to his feet. 

"You're more than welcome to bring Loki, and the twins, of course. They'll give Michael some company." He grinned. "Thank you."


End file.
